kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Level 7 (Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble)
|theme=Volcano |boss=Orbservor |common enemies=Blockbot, Broom Hatter, Waddle Dee}} '''Level 7' is an area in the upper right-hand corner of Planet Popstar that serves as the seventh level in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble. General Information Level 7 is volcano surrounded by a ring of smoke, but despite this appearance, it has no volcanic stages. Two caverns and the night sky are traversed. Stages in this level often make use of colored platforms that move or disappear with the player's input. Like all levels in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble, it ends at a castle where the boss dwells. Stages Stage 1 Kirby rolls through a cavern. The primary stage hazard here is the Outlined Tiles that make up a large portion of the floor: When the player presses and holds the A Button, red tiles appear for a brief time, whereas pressing and holding the B Button causes blue ones to appear. Kirby must roll across them to safe ground quickly or else he risks falling into the abyss below. Pop-Up Floors and Bumpers attempt to impede his progress while he is traveling across the tiles, so running into them could potentially KO the hero. Notable parts of the stage include the locked door that requires a dangerously-placed key to enter and the field of Star Pieces at the end. Secrets *The Red Star is hidden in an alcove after the gate. Before Kirby reaches the Blast Boards, he must turn right and roll across a floor made of Red Outlined Tiles. He must jump into the air while moving to the right. If done correctly, he rapidly shakes on the long Bumper before falling into the space beyond it, where he can grab the star. *The Blue Star is hidden before the gate. After passing two breakable blocks, Kirby must quickly cross the path of Red Outlined Tiles. As he reaches the end of the path, he must travel left across a thin strip of Red Outlined Tiles. The star is at the end of this strip. Kirby must grab it and immediately roll back to safe ground, as the tiles he is on disappear soon after. *The Warp Star is hidden in an alcove after the gate. When Kirby passes the locked door, he must move up and right across Red Outlined Tiles; to do so, he must have the Pop-Up Floor in its flat position. He can jump on a cloud and ride it to the star. The Warp Star takes Kirby to a Bonus Stage where he rolls through a maze of Red and Blue Outlined Tiles while collecting items. Stage 2 Kirby rolls around on blue platforms suspended in the night sky. He spends much of the stage jumping from cloud to cloud over the abyss below. Most clouds are attached to tethers that rotate around a central point at different speeds; the player must time his/her jumps carefully. Broom Hatters inhabit a few platforms. Because Kirby spends so little time on solid ground, he has few opportunities to collect Stopwatches—as such, running out of time is a notable danger here, especially in Extra Mode. Secrets *The Red Star is hidden on a platform after the gate. When Kirby is riding the first cloud that moves in a circular motion, he must jump to the sandy platform on the right side. He must then quickly jump through a series of Jump Holes, briefly become invincible, and use his invincibility to destroy two Bumpers. The star is behind the second Bumper. *The Warp Star is hidden on a platform after the gate. Immediately after the gate, Kirby must enter the Jump Hole on the left side. A Bumper immediately bounces him onto the platform. The hero rides the Warp Star to a platform where a field of Star Pieces briefly appears, and he must weave through moving Bumpers to collect as many as possible. Stage 3 Kirby rolls through a cavern. Lifts move all throughout the cave and serve as a vital mode of transportation. As usual, when riding these, the pink puff must be careful not to fall off. The second half of the stage introduces Red and Blue Lifts; the former move when the player holds A, the latter move when he/she holds B. Moving Bumpers attempt to knock the hero off one particular Red Lift at the end of the stage. This place is inhabited by a few Waddle Dees. Secrets *The Red Star is hidden before the gate. When Kirby rides third Lift, he must ride it all the way to the end. This leads him to another Lift that takes him to the star. *The Warp Star is hidden in an alcove before the gate. When riding the third Lift that moves horizontally, Kirby must dismount to the right. The Warp Star takes him to a Bonus Stage where he gains brief invincibility and is given a chance to earn 1UPs by destroying large Bumpers. Stage 4 Kirby rolls through the game's seventh castle. Hitting a switch causes Blockbots to activate and walk along a set course, creating a destroying blocks below them. Kirby must stay atop these blocks to progress through the first half of the stage, though he can briefly move to areas of ground with ? Holes to collect Star Pieces. Other parts of the stage have him avoid charging Blockbots, hit groups of switches to move Blockbots, and defeat Blockbots using invincibility achieved by bouncing on Boost Pads. After these, the pink puff rides a Warp Star to the boss: A gray Orbservor. Secrets *The Red Star is hidden on a platform after the gate. Kirby must roll to the right side of the platform with four Blockbots. A cloud floats over and lets him jump to the star. Trivia *Stage 1 of Level 7 and Stage 1 of Level 8 are the only stages in the game that are not inhabited by enemies. Gallery KTnT 7-1.png|Stage 1 KTnT 7-2.png|Stage 2 KTnT_7-3.png|Stage 3 KTnT 7-4.png|Stage 4 Sprites KTnT Level 7 sprite 2.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' (Extra Mode) Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Fire Category:Cave Category:Sky Category:Castle